


Dirty Little Secret

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: An argument leads to sex on the desk before lunchIts smut with only the vaguest hint of plot!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark Slug Club November week 1 writing challenge

Dirty Little Secrets

She wasn’t quite sure how she had ended up in this position; one minute they were arguing so fiercely about their relationship that she thought they would adava each other the next she was naked and face down on her desk. Her desk, in her office, where she was expecting visitors any minute. Desire pooled between her legs as the chill of the desk coaxed her nipples into even harder peaks and her ears heard the sound of a zipper being lowered. Fingers traced patterns over her back tracing runes over the sensitive spots down her sides causing her finger nails to dig into the leather inlay on the desk top. 

“Let me up, we need to stop. You know they will be here any minute” Hermione’s voice sounded unconvincing even to her ears.

“Let them come.” His hand slid over her pert buttocks towards her core, she knew if she let him touch her she would be lost, he knew her body too well as he had been doing this for too many years and knew just which buttons to press to have her begging him not to stop. She moved to get up but his other hand moved to the centre of her back and pushed her back down “No, stay still” he ordered just as his fingers slipped through her wet folds.

“Harry” Hermione moaned at his touch. His fingers rotated until he found the spot he was looking for. “Please Harry, we can’t do this now” Hermione tried to summon her last dregs of self-control until Harrys thumb found the nub of her clitoris and traced it over and over till her body shook with need.

“You want me to stop ‘Mione?” his fingers stilled for a second.

“God no! Fuck me, fuck me now!” she begged.

Harry chuckled he loved it when he reduced her vocabulary to curse words, his little book worm who was the brightest witch of their age reduced to explicit swearing. It was what got him through the horcrux hunt, stopped him from spiraling into a bad place after the war, soothed his aches during auror training and got him through the stress of being head of the Auror Department. Just listening to the golden girl stutter and swear made him smile, knowing that he was the only one she fell apart for like this.

He grasped his cock lining it up with her entrance and slid in with one stroke making both of them moan. God she felt perfect, she always felt perfect, the world just felt right when he was sheathed within her he didn’t think he would ever tire of the feeling of her body wrapped round his. No one else made him feel this way their relationship had been forged in the fires of the war and he would be damned if he would let her walk away from it no matter how sensible her reasoning, sh was his only bright spot and always had been.

“We don’t have much time, fuck me hard, I need to come.” Her voice shook him out of his thoughts and inaction. His hips withdrew before thrusting back as he set a punishing pace for a few moments. “No, don’t stop now Harry, please don’t stop.” Hermione started to beg. Harry pulled her upright so she was standing with her back against him but still impaled on his cock. His hips started moving again but slower and shallower. One hand drifted up to her breast while the other remained on her hip holding her against him. 

“Touch yourself ‘Mione. Put your fingers to work. Show me how much you want to come for me.” Harry panted in her ear. He knew they were both close and smiled when she did as he asked. “Faster baby make yourself come around me” 

Hermione’s fingers were flying over her clitoris and her hips were pushing back onto Harry's cock, a litany of swear words dropped from her mouth.

“That’s it, take what you need, take it quickly, any minute now that door will open, they will walk through that door and see you the Minister of Magic, naked, fingers in your pussy, my hand on your breast and my cock buried inside you. Everyone will know our dirty little secret; everyone will know how the Minister of Magic likes getting fucked in her office before lunch time.” Harry's voice in her ear pushed her over the edge and she came gasping, her walls fluttered around his cock pulling him over the precipice with her.

As Harry pulled out of her Hermione grabbed her wand to clean up but Harry's seeker reflexes caught her hand. “Let me” he said as she turned to look at him questioningly.  
Harry waved her wand and Hermione found her desk restored to order, another wave and she had her wizarding robes back on.  
“Harry you forgot my knickers.” Hermione said with a laugh.

“No I didn’t, you get to spend the whole afternoon without them, and you will feel my come on your thighs and remember every moment of this just so you don’t forget who you really belong to. I’m not arguing with you again about this ‘Mione you are mine forever” his words were chosen to remind her of their earlier argument, the one he had won when he fucked her on her desk, the one he could never afford to lose as he would break without her.

Hermione took a breath about to rehash her points from earlier when her office door opened. Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron and Ginny walk in.

“Harry, ‘Mione are you guys ready to go? Ginny and I are starving! I bet you could do with a break from boring case work. ” Ron stepped forward oblivious to the tension between the other two thirds of the Golden Trio and dropped an arm around his wife’s shoulder. 

Harry walked over and dropped a kiss on his wife’s cheek but kept his eyes on Hermione “Hi I think we are both ready for some food, the work we have been doing certainly builds up an appetite.”


End file.
